Flexible covers are often used to cover and seal the beds of pickup trucks to protect cargo from weather, debris, and other damaging conditions. Oftentimes, the cover will be connected to a rail that is attached to the bed of the truck using a releasable fastener, such as a hook and loop fastener. The fasteners are often coupled to the rails using slats that may slide into a channel within the rails. Conventional fasteners are secured onto the slats using an adhesive or by stitching. The release force from the separation of the fastener on the rail and the fastener on the cover may exceed the holding force of adhesives used to secured the fastener to the slat, leading to the peeling and ultimate separation of the fastener from the slat. In systems using stitched on fasteners, the stitching reduces the area on which force is applied on the fastener. This reduction in area results in increased force on the area near the stitching, leading to the fastener be damaged and/or separated from the rail.